


Delicate (Bucky x Pregnant! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delicate hands are needed to handle a delicate life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate (Bucky x Pregnant! Reader)

Delicate (Bucky x Pregnant! Reader)

 

The clock ticked away as you were lounging on the couch, walking your fingers along your swollen abdomen. Late in your third trimester, you couldn’t wait to see your baby, to hold him, cuddle him, and call him your own. A sudden thud against your fingers caused a smile to grow on your face. You called out to your husband, Bucky, who was currently drying his hands from washing the dishes. 

“Bucky, honey?” 

“Yes, (y/n)?” He walked out of the kitchen and sat beside you on the loveseat.

“The baby’s kicking,” you whispered, cradling your bowed middle.

“Oh,” he said sheepishly, avoiding your gaze as he shuffled away from his spot. You were confused by your husband’s strange behavior, feeling a bit hurt by his neglect. He'd been acting this way ever since you first announced that you were pregnant; avoiding contact with either you or the baby and even going as far as sleeping in separate rooms during the run of your pregnancy.

“Don’t you wanna feel?” You asked, scooting over towards him until he had no room to escape you on the couch. His icy blue eyes met your soft (e/c) ones as he flatly stated his answer.

“No.” 

“Why not?” You egged him on, wanting a reason why.

“Because.” That was all he said before he got up and walked out, leaving the both of you all alone.

“What’s wrong with that man?” You sighed before getting up and heading to your bedroom, changing into a loose nightgown before walking into Bucky's temporary room. When you got there, he was already in bed, running a hand through his hair as he turned to you, a worried look carved into his face.

“Bucky, what’s the problem?” You asked, taking a seat next to him on the bed.

“What do you mean?” Bucky retorted, shifting his body so that you had a majority of the tiny bed.

“You never want to touch me, to cuddle up to me, and refuse to interact with our kid,” you stated, placing a hand on his shoulder and feeling him cringed under your touch.

“I do!” Bucky retorted, staring you down with those worn, icy blue eyes with such intensity that it sent a shiver down your spine yet stayed strong.

“Not since I got pregnant,” you sighed, rubbing his shoulder lightly in order to ease him.

“ . . .” Bucky just looked away, moving himself over so that his back was turned to you but you kept your grip firm on his shirt.

“Please, just tell me what’s wrong,” you pleaded, getting on your knees and wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders, burying your face in the crook of his neck.

“I’m afraid,” he grumbled after a brief moment of silence, his muscles still tense as he clawed his fingers into the comforter.

“Afraid of what,” you asked, rubbing circles into his back as you felt him finally starting to relax slowly.

“Hurting you,” he muttered, looking down at the floor the entire time as the mere thought of hurting either one of you shook him to the core, “Hurting our kid.”

“Bucky,” you whispered, cupping his face and turning it so he'd face you, “You’re not gonna hurt anybody.” He jerked his head out of your hands and continued to look away.

“Here.” You got up from your seat and walked around the bed. He glanced up at you, confused about what you were going to do as you took his hands in your own and placed them on your massive bulge. You felt his hands tremble against your skin as he looked in fear and terror at his hands, so close to something delicate that he could hurt in an instant. 

“Now, was that so bad?” You looked at your husband, giving him a weak smile for reassurance.

“I guess not,” he mumbled, tears welling up in his eyes as he felt a kick against his hands, his son feeling his father's touch for the first time.

“You just gotta be delicate, that’s all,” you pecked his forehead, pride in your eyes as you let go but Bucky stayed, cautiously rubbing his hands and gaining even more punches and kicks from the surprising active life inside.

“Love you, (y/n),” he smiled back, placing a loving kiss on your lips.

“I love you too, Bucky.”

 

~Epilogue~

 

“Isn’t he precious?” you cooed, rocking the tiny blue bundle in your arms before looking up at your husband, who looked onward from over your shoulder, “Do you wanna hold him?”

“Are you sure?” He asked, unsure how to hold his son or if he could even hold his son but before he could protest, you placed your baby boy in his arms, adjusting him so that he cradled him gently. 

“Hi there,” Bucky murmured quietly, staring down at those slate blue orbs until the owner of them smiled at his daddy, gurgling as he free one of his hands, grabbing out at his father. 

“He’s strong, just like his dad,” you chimed in, putting your finger up as your son decided to latch on, giving it a tight squeeze.

“Not as delicate as you,” Bucky chuckled, his son giggling with him.

“Hey, you’re not the one who went into labor for nine hours to push that baby out!” You retorted back.

“I guess your right,” he smirked before looking up at you, “Do you think I’m gonna be a good dad?”

“You're going to be the best dad, Bucky, the best.”


End file.
